Ante Up
by mayfaire
Summary: Betting is not new to Neji, and even to Shikamaru. Pre-slash. ShikaNeji. Oneshot. Revised.


Title: Ante Up

Summary: Betting is not new to Neji, even to Shikamaru. Pre-slash. ShikaNeji. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

A/N: Revised.

As Nara Shikamaru had stretched out contentedly across his prized prairie, he cursed softly as the sky bore the usual clarity and more. The atmosphere was so clear blue that not one cloud was present in the lazy shinobi's view range. Why did luck elude him on the only day he could get away from missions and office work? This was one of those precious moments where he could loiter around Konohagakure all day long without Naruto or some jounin popping out of nowhere requesting his presence at the office for strategic reviews and report submission. The old hag also factored as a nuisance when she was in her sadistic mood, which was more often than not.

What a drag.

Now, back to the cloudless sky which nearly ruined his whole day; he resumed lolling for another hour of so before it had dawned on him that the heavens would not procure him a bunch or two of big Cumulus or even have the preternatural patience for Cirrus clouds. Closing his eyes, Shikamaru gave out a long dragged out sigh; hearing soft footsteps intendedly produced to alert a presence, the pony-tailed shinobi crooked a small smile.

Hyuuga Neji.

He opened his doe eyes, and the bright sky still welcomed his vision. He knew for certain what the genius Hyuuga wanted from him no doubt. Come to think of it, Shikamaru lazily recalled, the sky was also as clear as todayyears ago.

"_Are you Nara Shikamaru?" A haughty boy's tone tingled Shikamaru's auditory sense; he turned his gaze on the shadow barring him from his cloud watching. _

"_Yeah?" Shikamaru drawled which earned him a scowl from the pretty faced boy. As if there was another Nara Shikamaru in Konohagakure. The other boy was obviously a Hyuuga from his pale skin and big grey eyes. The eight-year old boy stared uninterestedly at the older boy._

"_I dare you," Hyuuga Neji said with aplomb. Shikamaru only looked at him with questioning eyes, he didn't even bother to get up from his supine position. "I dare you in a shogi game."_

"_Shogi?" Shikamaru reiterated, brows furrowed._

"_If I win the game, you will purposely fail your final examination at the Academy," Neji declared the statement with precision as if reading it by the book. His pale eyes narrowed to emphasize his message. "If you win, you can have your own side of the bet."_

_Shikamaru sat up slowly and pondered the offer from the arrogant pretty boy. Fail the final examination? No sweat for him, but his mom would surely go ballistic over it. However, that is, _if_ he ever lose the game. What if he won, then? Whatever shall his bet be? It's not as if he was too saintly to pass up the opportunity to get back a little at the older Hyuuga._

_The pony-tailed boy turned his gaze upwards. He released a sigh as the sky was obviously not going to give him any favor for the day. He terribly missed his clouds, he thought, then accidentally looked at Neji's face and suddenly he knew what he had wanted for his bet._

"_If I win," Shikamaru stated while he continued to stare at Neji. "I get to stare at your face for a day."_

"_Fine." Neji acquiesced without hesitation, not bearing any thought at the younger boy's peculiar wager. He would never lose a bet. He never did. After all, confidence and intelligence were ingrained in Hyuugas. Why scowl over it?_

_Neji lost the game._

Shikamaru opened an eye as a shadow clouded over his face. No other than the long haired shinobi smirking down at him. Would that expression ever fade from that face? Shikamaru acknowledged the young man with a small smile.

"Yo. What do you want, Neji?"

"Another game?" Neji inquired sitting beside Shikamaru. The uppity tone never ceased to make the younger shinobi smile inwardly. Somehow, he wished he could also be as conceited as Hyuuga Neji without looking like an idiot.

"What's the bet?" Shikamaru asked.

Their private game of shogi had been going on for years that it was not odd if ever Shikamaru found himself declining a mission or another. Many had questioned the unusual bouts of unprofessional action, but strangely, the old hag would only raise a brow over such.

"You decline the upcoming promotion if I win," Neji iterated with his usual mien. "Of course if you win, you get to stare at me for a day, depends."

Hearing the stake of their game, Shikamaru could only snort. Neji often wanted the impossible, the bastard. But of course, Shikamaru would accept the gamble. Most often that not, Neji's bets saved him from his dilemmas. Losing a high ranked position in the ANBU was nothing to him, but the drawbacks would surely haunt him until his grave if ever. Not only would his mom be on his tail hounding him, but his dad and the old hag would join the race too for ruining a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Nah, I'll change my bet."

Neji risked a surprised glance at Shikamaru's declaration.

"Go ahead." Neji eyed the lazy shinobi warily.

Shikamaru looked at the sky seriously. The bright, cheerful weather would not call for some nice clouds in another day or two. He stole a look at Neji who was also surveying the sky. "If I win, you get to be mine."

The long-haired shinobi's head twisted towards Shikamaru with an unreadable look on his face.

Neji asked softly, "For how long?"

For how long, indeed, Shikamaru considered. He then recalled how easily Neji would be pissed by figurative statements. The pony-tailed shinobi snorted at the genius' idiosyncrasy, and then at his insane idea, but had decided to pursue it. To hell with Neji and his quick fire temper.

"Well," Shikamaru said, as he stared at Neji with beautiful eyes that resembled his clouds best. "Until the ostrich learns to fly."

Neji opened his mouth ever slightly as if a protest was forcing its way out, but clamped it shut immediately. What kept him from blurting it out Shikamaru would never know. The older shinobi returned the steady gaze, and the younger shinobi knew the genius Hyuuga was weighing his options.

"So?" Shikamaru initiated upon recognizing a determined look flashing briefly on Neji's face.

Neji seemed skeptical for another moment, and then answered.

END

A/N: You get to choose if Neji agreed or not. Reviews are appreciated, thank you.


End file.
